Almost
by Senna Hirya
Summary: "Kau basah kuyup." "Kau pasti penasaran kan, Tetsuya." "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Akashi-kun?" "Ini kasus penting. Sangat penting." "Lantas kenapa?" "Kau sama saja seperti semua orang, Tetsuya."


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **fic ini dibuat untuk Challenge "Hampir"**

 **Don't Like Don't Read :3**

"Akashi-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Kau basah kuyup." Kuroko menyerahkan sebuah handuk pada seorang pemuda bersurai merah di hadapannya. Iris matanya gelisah ketika memandangi mantan kapten tim basketnya sewaktu di Teiko.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau sedang hujan?" lanjut Akashi datar. Ia menerima handuk dari tangan Kuroko dengan sopan dan segera mengeringkan tubuhnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menggigil kedinginan.

"Mau kubuatkan secangkir teh hangat?" tawar Kuroko, yang kemudian pergi tanpa ingin tahu apa jawaban dari Akashi. Penawaran itu hanyalah sebuah basa-basi, tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya ada rasa ingin tahu pada diri Kuroko.

Bagaimana tidak? Tengah malam buta ia terbangun mendengar ketukan perlahan namun berkali-kali di pintu kamarnya. Kuroko sampai-sampai membawa tongkat golf peninggalan ayahnya untuk membuka pintu. Dan akhirnya ia terkejut bukan main melihat seorang Akashi Seijuuro dengan pakaian acak-acakan penuh lumpur dan basah kuyup menyelinap masuk rumahnya.

Kuroko mengintip dari balik bingkai pintu dengan waspada. Namun ia hanya menangkap basah Akashi tengah melepas jam tangan dan menyandarkan badannya di sofa. Kuroko tahu kalau sikapnya itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi tidak ada salahnya; toh kenapa juga Akashi bisa masuk ke rumahnya padahal Kuroko ingat betul ia mengunci seluruh pintu dan jendela rumahnya sebelum pergi tidur.

"Kau pasti penasaran kan, Tetsuya."

Kuroko berjengit. Suara dalam Akashi seolah menusuk telinganya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Kuroko memberanikan diri keluar sambil membawa secangkir teh untuk Akashi. Setelah meletakkan cangkir di hadapan 'tamu'nya, Kuroko duduk memeluk nampan yang ia bawa di depan dada. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi yang hampir menyeruput tehnya segera menghentikan laju cangkir di tangannya yang baru mencapai bibir. Iris merah-emas karena heterechromia iridum, penyakit penuh keindahan ciptaan Tuhan; membulat terkejut. Akashi mengembalikan cangkirnya ke atas tatakan kemudian bertopang dagu menatap Kuroko tajam.

"Apa itu menyinggungmu, Akashi-kun? Kalau memang begitu, aku minta ma "

"Lumayan buruk, Tetsuya." Kuroko mengerjap. "Kasus yang kutangani maksudmu, kan? Pelakunya selalu menghilang layaknya hantu."

Hening. Suasana tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Kuroko menggesek-gesekkan ujung jempol kakinya karena merasa gugup dengan perubahan suasana di ruang tamunya. "Kalau begitu, pelakunya belum tertangkap, ya?"

"Hampir, Tetsuya. Seandainya dia tidak melepaskan tembakan pengalih perhatian," ralat Akashi. Ia pun pada akhirnya meminum teh yang diberikan Kuroko. "Ini kasus penting. Sangat penting," lanjutnya murung.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kasus ini?" tanya Kuroko. "Apa karena pelakunya yang seperti hantu sehingga menarik perhatianmu, Akashi-kun?"

Desah penuh beban diiringi tawa hambar keluar dari mulut Akashi yang kini menyeringai sinis. "Bukan karena itu. Kau pikir hanya karena hantu saja aku langsung tertarik? Ada-ada saja."

Rona merah menghiasi pipi seputih porselen milik Kuroko. Idiot, batinnya. "Lantas kenapa?"

"Sebuah pembuktian," kata Akashi serius. "Sebuah pembuktian kalau aku sangat berguna di kepolisian. Sebuah pembuktian kalau karirku selama ini adalah hasil perjuanganku sendiri, bukan karena embel-embel nama besar keluarga Akashi. Sebuah pembuktian kalau jalan yang kupilih ini benar."

"Untuk apa kau susah-susah berbuat seperti itu?" tanya Kuroko hati-hati. "Untuk apa Akashi-kun mengambil kasus ini?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, Tetsuya?" suara Akashi begitu mengiris keberanian Kuroko hingga menjadi serpihan. "Sebuah pembuktian haruslah menakjubkan. Bukan sebuah kasus kecil. Harus kasus yang paling besar, paling sulit, dan paling tidak masuk akal."

Perkataan Akashi yang begitu berapi-api membuat Kuroko tertegun sejenak. "Jangan katakan kalau Akashi-kun berbuat seperti ini hanya untuk... untuk... membuktikan pada..."

"Ayahku, begitu?" Akashi mendecak sebal. "Kau sama saja seperti semua orang, Tetsuya."

"Ma-maafkan aku..." lirih Kuroko tak berani menatap Akashi. "Kupikir... kau tidak..."

Telapak tangan Akashi yang dingin mengusap puncak kepala Kuroko lembut. "Ayolah, Tetsuya. Aku tidak marah padamu, oke? Beri aku semangat agar aku bisa memberi pencerahan untuk pak tua menyebalkan itu dan semua teman sekantor yang telah meragukanku. Kau adalah sahabat sejatiku, kan?"

"T-tapi... kau tidak apa-apa, bukan? Maksudku, Akashi-kun pasti baru saja melakukan pengejaran. Pelakunya membawa senjata api "

Akashi berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. "Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Aku masih bisa berdiri seperti ini. Ah, lebih baik aku kembali ke kantor."

Kuroko menguatkan cengkeramannya pada tepian nampan. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Hei, dia yakin kalau tadi ia melepaskan tembakan tepat pada pengejarnya. Ia yakin kalau timah panas yang dimuntahkan revolvernya tepat bersarang dijantung. Ia yakin kalau ia tadi telah _membunuh_ Akashi Seijuuro, detektif Kepolisian Pusat yang mengejarnya.

Dan akhirnya, Kuroko menghela nafas lega kala melihat Akashi keluar dari rumahnya dengan cara menembus tembok. Hampir saja ia terkena serangan jantung karena Akashi tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya. Dia takut kalau hari ini adalah hari dimana ia ditangkap dan dijatuhi hukuman mati atas pembunuhan 15 orang.

"Berarti percuma saja aku memberi sianida pada tehnya," kata Kuroko sembari menyeringai kecil. Yah, kalau sudah begini, besok rencana yang sudah dibuatnya akan semakin lancar. Target selanjutnya adalah, Kise Ryouta.


End file.
